1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having an image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For digital single-reflex cameras, there is known an image pickup device holding method that extends a plate-like mounting portion from a part of a package member of the image pickup device and fastens the mounting portion to a sheet-metal member, which is disposed in an image pickup device main body, by screws or the like. However, the holding method using screws for fastening has a problem that a space for mounting of screws is required, resulting in upsizing of an image pickup apparatus.
Accordingly, there is known a method in which in an image pickup apparatus main body, a holding metal sheet having an opening for bonding is disposed in opposed relation to a rear surface of an image pickup device, and the image pickup device is fixed to the holding metal sheet by coating the opening with an adhesive with the rear surface of the image pickup device and the holding metal sheet closely attached to each other (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4225860). According to this method, a space for mounting of screws required in the case of fastening using screws as described above can be dispensed with, and hence an image pickup device can be downsized.
In recent years, in order to increase productivity of an image pickup device and an image pickup device substrate on which the image pickup device is to be mounted, development of a technique to automatically mount the image pickup device on the image pickup device substrate using an automatic machine has been promoted. In this case, a rear surface of the image pickup device is covered with the image pickup device substrate, and hence the above method for fixing the image pickup device as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4225860 cannot be used.
Moreover, from the viewpoint of product quality, image pickup apparatuses are required to be firmly constructed so as not to be broken or not to have any troubles with imaging functions even when subjected to shock due to a drop of electronic equipment or the like. Accordingly, a rigid holding structure capable of keeping the position of an image pickup device even when subjected to shock is required. In particular, for digital single-reflex cameras, a large and heavy image pickup device disadvantageous to shock resistance is used, and it is thus necessary to firmly hold the image pickup device.